primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-Original Music
In addition to the the Primeval Original Television Soundtrack, many songs are used during the course of Primeval, whether it be as background music or incidental inclusion. Series 1 Episode 1.1 *As Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart get out of Cutter's truck, a song, whose name is not known, is played. *During a Gorgonopsid attack on his house, Ben Trent throws a remote control at the creature, which sets off his stereo. The stereo then plays I Predict a Riot by Kaiser Chiefs. *When Rex escapes and leads Claudia Brown and Abby Maitland on a chase around the Home Office, Swing That Tail by Nigel Glockler and Doug Scarratt is played. Episode 1.4 *While a team of Special Forces soldiers storm a London building, rock song Cheers Murray by Nigel Glockler is played. Episode 1.5 *When Cutter guides a Pteranodon back through an Forest Heights Country Club Anomaly, the song; Hold On by Gareth Johnson is played right as Pteranodon from the Primeval OST finishes. Closing Credits *During the original broadcast of the series, the song All Sparks by the band Editors was played during the closing credits. For later series and the DVD releases of Series 1, the Primeval theme tune was used. Series 2 Episode 2.1 *As a group of patrons bowl at a Shopping Centre, an unknown song is played. *On the broadcast version of the episode, when a Raptor chases Nick and Stephen through the shopping center, the song Ready to Go by Republica is played. Episode 2.3 *In a scene showing riders on a roller coaster, Get the Party Started by PINK is played. *While taking shelter from a Smilodon, Peter Campbell attempted to barricade himself inside of a restaurant by blocking the door with a jukebox. In doing so, he turned on the jukebox, which began playing Get it On (often known as Bang a Gong) by the band T-Rex. This alerts the Smilodon to his position, and ultimately leads to his demise. Episode 2.4 *As a group of young men, including Lucien Hope, play basketball, an unidentified rap song is played. Episode 2.6 *In the workout room, while waiting for a 'secret meeting' to start, an unknown rap song is played on Connor Temple's iPod. *While in a church awaiting the Anomaly Research Centre's traitor, Connor and Abby Maitland sang a hymn called All Things Bright and Beautiful by Cecil Frances Alexander. *When he is attacked by a Future Predator, James Lester enters the workout room and turns on Connor's iPod, which plays another unknown song. Series 3 Episode 3.6 *In the opening scene, Connor and Abby dance to some 1930's dance music, whose title is not known. Depending the version, a different piece of music is played, though the general style is the same. *As Christine Johnson is escorted out of the Anomaly Research Centre, Better Man by Bill Baylis is played. In some versions, a version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole is played instead of Better Man. Series 4 Episode 4.1 *While attempting to draw the attention of a Spinosaurus away from Connor, Abby fires up the sound system in the arena. It plays Don't Stop Movin by S Club 7; a band that once included Hannah Spearritt as one of its members before it broke up in 2003. Series 5 TBA New World New World, Season 1 Episode 5 *During the course of the episode, Hiding Place by Miranda Frigon (who portrays Angelika Finch) is played. Category:Music